Hoy es de esos días
by tsukihime.0101
Summary: La relación entre Kacchan y Deku no es la misma que antes, Deku recordara como eran antes y que tanto han cambiado, que es lo que ha cambiado? Que les paso? Y podrán volver a la relación que una vez tuvieron?


Hola, les traigo un pequeño oneshot, espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Hoy es de esos días que al despertar tú ya no estas, te busco con la mirada pero no te encuentro, al ver el vacío de la habitación una tristeza invade mi cabeza, y los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, aquellos recuerdos de despertar entre tus brazos, sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo y los besos de buenos días que me dabas, golpeo mi rostro con la palma de mis manos para no dejarme llenar de tristeza y practicando mi sonrisa me levanto saliendo de la habitación con dirección hacia la ducha.

Hoy es de esos días donde tomas una larga ducha, entro en el baño y te veo sumergido dentro de la tina, después de unos segundos sales y miras las gotas de tus cabellos caer sobre el agua, te levantas y caminas por mi costado sin decir nada, mientras que yo miro la tina con nostalgia, donde muchas veces jugábamos como toda pareja de casados.

Hoy es de esos días donde no te importa que es lo que te pondrás para ir a trabajar, sacas del ropero lo primero que encuentras y te lo pones, mientras que yo te miro desde la puerta y al ver tu cabello mojado levanto mi mano intentando tocarte pero rápidamente hago un puño volviéndola a bajar, recordando aquellos días donde alegremente te secaba el cabello, mientras que tú te dejabas mimar para después darme un beso y algunas veces algo más, haciendo que en más de una ocasión llegáramos tarde a nuestros respectivos trabajos.

Hoy es de esos días donde te levantas temprano, haces el desayuno para ti y después te sientas en la mesa sin decir ni una palabra, no prendes la televisión ni la radio, todo lo haces en silencio e intentas ignorar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, no sonríes no te enojas, mientras que yo me quedo en la habitación extrañando aquellos días, aquellos días cuando nos despertábamos y cocinábamos juntos, desayunábamos entre risas mientras que la música de fondo daba vida a nuestra casa.

Hoy es de esos días que al escucharte terminar de desayunar salgo de la habitación y me siento en el sillón, mirándote detenidamente mientras que el silencio inunda la sala, te miro y el deseo de abrazarte como antes viene a mi cabeza.

Hoy es de esos días que te vas sin despedirte dejándome totalmente solo en esta gran casa.

Hoy es de esos días que recorro nuestra habitación mirando viejas fotografías que adornan nuestra habitación, miro cada una de ellas que cuentan nuestra historia, nuestro amor.

Hoy es de esos días donde las horas transcurren y yo me pregunto por qué acabamos así? Recuerdo nuestros días felices donde nos amamos más que nunca, donde a pesar de nuestras diferencias y nuestro pasado aprendimos que, estar juntos era algo que deseábamos demasiado como para estar separados, donde un beso era nuestra necesidad, una caricia nuestro alivio, y estar unidos era alcanzar el cielo.

Hoy es de esos días donde me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera convertido en héroe, si no me hubiera convertido en el héroe número uno, seriamos felices? Y después de pensar me doy cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

Hoy es de esos días donde después de tanto pensar veo el reloj y con una sonrisa decido salir de la casa para ir a buscarte, correr de esta manera me hace recordar, cuantas veces corrí cuando iba a llegar tarde para una cita, para que al encontrarnos me esperes con tu rostro enojado, aun así tomabas mi mano y caminabas arrastrándome a todos los lugares que querías ir, siempre fui feliz al acompañarte a todos ellos, porque amaba estar contigo y amaba que al final siempre me llevaras a los lugares que yo deseaba, aunque sé que esta vez no será así.

Hoy es de esos días que sales temprano del trabajo, te veo en el paradero y veo pasar un bus en el cual te subes, mientras que yo corro con todas mis fuerzas para lograr también subirme, te veo sentado mirando la ventana y con una sonrisa camino hasta sentarme a tu costado, ambos viajamos en el mismo bus el cual parece llevarnos a un lugar lejano, en mi mente me encantaría que fuera así, que viajáramos a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo.

Hoy es de esos días que después de un largo viaje, el bus nos lleva al lugar donde tantas veces hemos estado, un pequeño lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se puede respirar la tranquilidad olvidándose el usual ruido a la que estamos acostumbrados, el bus se detiene en el paradero y ambos bajamos, mientras que miro el paisaje que se presenta ante nosotros, te veo caminar cabizbajo hacia una florería, al verte decido caminar avanzando hacia nuestro destino.

Hoy es de esos días en los cuales subo estas largas escaleras que se encuentran en esta pequeña montaña rodeada de árboles, al llegar a la cima me siento embelesado por el paisaje, mientras que pienso que por más que lo veo una y otra vez, siempre lo admirare como la primera vez, camino un poco por el lugar recordando la primera vez que vinimos a este lugar, este lugar tan especial en donde al ver el atardecer nos besamos por primera vez, donde gracias a nuestros amigos vimos los fuegos artificiales cuando me pediste que me casara contigo, al recordar doy vueltas por el lugar hasta que te veo llegar con un ramo de flores en mano.

Hoy es de esos días que compras flores para mí, donde te arrodillas y comienzas a hablar mirando hacia abajo.

Hoy es de esos días donde te escuchare disculparte…

-Deku… lo siento por ser como soy, pero por más que lo intento no puedo cambiar… es difícil para mí… hoy es de esos días que me levanto sin ánimos de avanzar, donde me sumerjo en el agua intentado desconectarme del mundo, donde no me importa mi apariencia ni el qué dirán, donde desayuno totalmente solo en esa enorme casa con el silencio de acompañamiento, donde mi cuerpo va a trabajar mientras que mi mente se queda en esa gran casa que compartimos, donde salgo temprano porque simplemente deseo escapar, deseo verte… deseo tocarte… por qué terminamos así?

Hoy es de esos días donde hablas mientras la voz se te quiebra y las lágrimas caen de tus ojos mientras que sueltas las flores.

-Por qué Deku? Por qué me dejaste? Por qué tuviste que morir?

Si… Hoy es de esos días donde recueras mi muerte más que nunca y te hundes en la tristeza de no poder estar juntos, donde visitas mi tumba la cual escogiste especialmente para mí.

-Deku… Nunca te pedí disculpas por todo lo que te hice en el pasado… pensé que con amarte y hacerte feliz era suficiente, pero… pero ahora que no estas… lamento nunca haberme disculpado… también discúlpame por no haberte protegido como es debido… si hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo aun estarías aquí… conmigo…

Hoy es de esos días donde al verte llorando de rodillas encorvando la espalda, no puedo contenerme y me acerco por atrás para rodearte con mis manos, si tan solo te dieras cuenta Kacchan que yo nunca te dejare, que siempre estaré a tu lado velando por ti.

Decoración de ...

Hoy es de esos días donde el tiempo pasa y nosotros seguimos en el mismo lugar, hasta que recibes un mensaje y al leerlo una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, dejas las flores en mi tumba para después salir corriendo, mientras que yo me quedo observando mi lapida en la cual dice que soy en héroe número uno.

Hoy es de esos días donde te apresuras por llegar a tu destino, al verte tan feliz una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, sé que él te está esperando, y soy feliz al saber que ambos están juntos, sé que él te da la felicidad para seguir avanzando, siendo el motor que te impulsa a continuar, en tu rostro claramente se dibuja la ansiedad que tienes por verlo, mientras caminas reniegas con todo lo que te retrase, y no puedo evitar reír recordando que ese eres tú, una persona alegra y con mal carácter, pero debido a la tristeza de perderme te sumergiste en la tristeza, pero gracias a él puedes seguir amando.

Hoy es de esos días que corres al verlo desde lejos, mientas que el con su gran sonrisa también corre al verte, y estoy seguro que aunque haya sido poco tiempo de no verse, ambos se extrañaban.

-Papiiii! Te extrañe!

-Yo también te extrañe Yamikumo!

Hoy es de esos días que al ver a Kacchan cargar y abrazar a nuestro hijo me hace la persona más feliz, tanto que las lágrimas se desbordan, porque aun a pesar de estar muerto soy capaz de ver esta escena.

-Perdóname por llevarme a Yamikumo, Katsuki.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Inko.

Hoy es de esos días que Yamikumo regresa de la casa de mi madre después de quedarse a dormir un día antes, soy feliz al ver a mi madre cuidar de mi hijo, sé que para ella mi muerte fue algo devastador, pero gracias a Yamikumo su tristeza pudo ser aliviada.

Hoy es de esos días donde agradezco a mi madre por haberme cuidado siempre, a All Might por haberme dado la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño, a mis amigos quienes me apoyaron en más de una ocasión, y sobre todo agradezco a Kacchan por amarme, posiblemente no tuvimos el mejor inicio, ni tampoco un buen final, pero nos amamos como jamás creíamos poder hacerlo, y de ese amor nació Yamikumo quien es un vivo retrato de mi a excepción de los ojos que son iguales a los de Kacchan, y lo amo por ser un niño tan dulce.

Hoy es de esos días donde me alegro de la vida que tuve, la vida que compartí con Kacchan.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y hayan sufrido como yo lo hice xD


End file.
